Girlfriends 100 drabbles
by animemakesmyday
Summary: 100 drabbles on girlfriends multiple pairings and pairings u want rated T for now... WARNING CURSING
1. Chapter 1

**Guess I should introduce myself hehe. I'm just some nobody that is gonna write 100 drabbles/oneshots on Girlfriends. YAY! I love this manga but I hear its over… so I'm gonna do the next best thing to reading the manga or other peoples fanfics. I'm going to write! I hear people sayin their gonna do 100 stories or something but rarely completing it so I'm going to write one as well but I'm defiantly gonna finish. BTW if I read one of your fanfics and your reading this one and think I copied something just tell me you got 3 options, tell me to delete it… plz don't. Or tell me to rewrite/edit it. Or be really cool and just tell me about it and let me put your name in the story/give you credit.**

**The Beginning **

_God Akko looks so hot with ice cream dripping down her mouth…. No! Bad Mari! You can't picture your best friend like that but… she's so mouth watering… no.. gotta stop, have to start a less perverted conversation with Akko… _

_Wow Mari looks soooo tense right now, wonder what shes thinking about? Oops got ice cream on my lips better lick it off… _

Now Mari was really desperate _she's licking her lips…! _Mari couldn't help it, she whimpered.

Akko looked puzzled as she asked Mari "Did you just whimper?"

What Mari wanted to say was "_yes! I want you to take me and do everything to me! I just want you to hold me down and f**k me so hard that I can't move! _But what came out was "Uh no that's just my stomach acting up… because uh well the… icecream! Yeah that's it the icecream…"

"Are you ok? I wouldn't have called you out on this date if I knew you didn't like icecream.", Akko was looking really concerned.

Mari got lost right around the date part and Akko's concerned face was just too cute. Mari blurted out "Akko do you want to do it right here?"

Akko blushed and said "…. Ummmm…. Well, if its for a friend… I guess I can do it…"

Mari immediately turned cherry red realizing what she just asked, but was also a little sad and had a twinge of pain in her chest when Akko responded. "Uh no I was just kidding Akko…" a disheartened Mari said to her friend correction best friend.

"What's wrong Mari you look a little sad"

_Oh why would I be sad when I was basically just rejected by my secret crush, _Mari thought silently. Mari not able to hold in her emotions ran home crying.

A stunned Akko watched her friend run off and cursed silently and decided to follow her and find out what was wrong.*

Mari's parents saw their teenage daughter burst in through their door and running up the stair to her room… crying. Mari's dad looked shocked and asked "What the hell was that all about?" Mari's mom sighed as she looked her husband straight in the eyes and said "She has either been dumped or has been rejected." "WTF, HOW DARE THAT NO GOOD BOY REJECT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL I'LL KILL THAT SOB!", an enraged father shouted. Just then the doorbell rang, Mari's mom went to go get the door, while Mari's dad went on to shout and curse using a few very colorful words.

"Ah! Hello Mrs. Kumakura" Akko said politely. "Hello Akko-kun welcome by the way do know the reason why our little girl is crying upstairs in her room?" "That's what I'm planning to find out" replied a confident Akko.

More curses, more shouting, and now more furniture breaking. "God damned that little sh*t head with his damn hormonal problems, if he did ANYTHING to my little girl I'll f**king sh*t on his head and murder his ass!"

"Oh dear" was all poor Mrs. Kumakura could say. A shocked Akko asked "What was that all about?" "Well dear it seems that Mari was either rejected or dumped by a guy", replied a nervous Mrs. Kumakura.

Akko looked shocked "r-r-really?" Why did she suddenly feel jealousy and anger? And now a throbbing in her chest, could it be…?

Mrs. Kumakura asked Akko, "Are you all right? You look a little pale." "No I.. I'm fine well I better go see Mari now….", replied Akko. Mrs. Kumakura thought to herself_ what was that all about? Could it be that… Akko is in love with... _Just before her train of thoughts were to be wandered into deep dark territories her husband threw the T.V. out the window. "Oh! What was I thinking about now? Oh well… Dear… please put our son out of a headlock…"

**That's it…. So well I know its kinda short and the next one since it is a continuation of this one is gonna be shorter nobody say I copied them on this one cause I really didn't. Tell me if it sucked or how I could improve it. Short for you but long for me… anyways plz answer one question how do u make stuttering? Is it like w-wow or w... w… wow which is it?**

**Ps that * I put in a lot of ands in that sentence didn't I cya l8er bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Friends Drabble 2 The Ending**

**Anyways… hows it goin people? Im back! I would have wrote it earlier but I was doing stuff... ! yay!**

**Holy Crap! I can't believe Hikari Yamato (is that right?) commented! She is like a freakin legend to me! *faints* Im back! But seriously it was really cool thanks! Oh and what was sayin I was lucky just to write 100 stories? That takes a REAL long time….. if you were sayin about fanfics then I prob wont stop for a long time too….**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't do this before…. I kinda….. Forgot anyway I don't own this manga shoot I don't even know if this story belongs to me cause I may have copied (accidently) **

Recap: In case you missed it heres what you missed

Mari kinda confessing….. Akko confusingly rejecting her

Mari Crying

Mr. Kumakura (Mari's dad) cursing and throwing things

That's it not much huh? Well here goes…..

Mari was still crying when Akko knocked on the door "W-who's there?" Mari asked trying to hold back her tears. "Its me!" yelled a energetic voice with a slight worry in her voice. "G-go away!" half yelled, half screamed a broken hearted teen. "Oh… come on Mari let me in, lets talk about it… just give me a chance, I swear I'll leave if you really get upset." Akko said with a slight pout in her voice.

There was a moment of silence, then Mari's willpower crumpled "fine… come in" Akko came in a hurry and shut the door loudly. Mari winced. _Darn that Akko! If it wasn't for her cute pouting I soooo would not have let her in! Oh god she looks good… no! stop Mari, this is what gave you trouble last time… Just relax and pretend that nothing happened. But then how do I explain the crying? Lets see… I know! I was on my period… yep that's it… _**(if I offend any1 I am truly sorry)**

"Look Akko if you were wondering why I was crying it was because…" she was cut short by Akko "Mari I already know why…" _How the heck did she find?_ Mari thought silently "I know that you got rejected by someone…" _yeah you_ "And just so you know I'm here for you…" _if you're here for me why did you reject me?_ "And so you know you can tell me anything…" _I already confessed and then turned down so no thanks I'm not into self inflicting pain _"Like the guy who dumped/rejected you, if I ever find out who he is I kick his ass!" _yeah… wait what the heck? You sayin you gonna kick your own ass? _"Besides whoever it was, you were probably better then them anyway" _yeah right you turned me popular and got me friends… theres no way I'm better then you… _

While Mari was having a mental battle with her thoughts, Akko started staring at Mari with love in her eyes? No that's not it, in her eyes was pure lust, pure want. _Oh crap! Why am I thinking like this when I'm suppose to be cheering her up. Lets see gotta think about stuff other then her smell… her swollen eyes… her ass… wait hold on ass? Crap! Dead puppies! Old people! School! _Her mind wandered once again, _Dead puppies that Mari would cry over… Old people that Mari would care for… And School that Mari goes to so we can do it in the… Crap! _Suddenly Akko was seriously starting get jealous of old people and wishing she was in school right now.

In order to break their train of thoughts or in Akko's case train of pervertness, they tried to start a very awkward conversation like "the sky is awful blue today, Mari!" or "Akko do you have a cat?" Finally they both got into a normal conversation again regarding… *cough* Mari's nonexistent boyfriend. "So… Mari can you at least tell me your boyfriends name?" Akko asked. Mari replied with "hmmm no… but would you like to know how many bases he got on me?" "Bases?", asked a confused Akko. "hmmmm I'm not sure if I used the sentence correctly but… we're talking about sexual bases here it goes from making out to uh… sex…" Mari blushed. When I say blush I mean it was almost like her whole body turned red, cause at this moment she was picturing her and Akko doing it.

Akko looked troubled "So how far did he get?" she tried to say casually but could not hide the nervousness of her voice. _Was that jealousy I sensed, nah couldn't be but on the other hand…_ Mari was having one of her famous thoughts battle again. "Well how far did he get on you?" Akko could not hide the worry out of her voice anymore and was getting worried/desperate. _Lets test my theory ohhhh your such a bad person Mari! Oh well I'm already in love with a girl what's one more sin…_

"Akko what would you think if I said he did everything to me? I mean literally everything no part of my body hasn't been violated. He made me scream his name over and over again ohhhhh! Just thinking about it gives me chills. Then when I told him to stop, he started forcefully rape me, it hurt but it felt sooooooo good!"

Akko forgot to breathe, surprise turned to bitterness, bitterness turned to jealously and then jealously turned to pure rage! She looked like a demon with pure hate for the man that did this to her Mari! _Wait hers? Awww screw it, yes! Hers! All hers! She would not share!_ Akko decided right there and then that she would kick this guys ass and flog him for all to see.

Akko couldn't hold it in anymore her hatred was turning to lust. "Mari…" Akko said seductively "I want you!" she pounced on Mari and pinned her on the bed. Mari started to struggle "W-wait Akko what are you doing?" Akko purred "What do you think? Don't worry since your not a first timer it won't hurt as much… however since I am a first timer please go easy on me!" Mari heart was going at 1000 beats per second and her mind started to be consumed by lust… Just before she lost it she gasped out "Akko do you love me?" Akko lost her lust and concentration " W-what?" "Like I said do you love me?" Mari demanded. "Or… am I just some sex toy for you…" Mari was holding back tears now. Akko replied "Mari I think… I'm in love with you this jealousy, the way my heart goes doki doki when I see you… I may have fallen for you"

Mari was in shock _a-all this time she really does love me… oh Akko I love you too!_

_I knew it shes disgusted who wouldn't be? She must think I'm the worst and on top of that I almost raped her! She'll never forgive me! _Akko thought.

"I…" _here comes the rejection inner Akko said_ "I love you too Akko!" _yup knew it… wait what? She said I love you… she said I love you! Is this a dream *_pinch* _owwwww…. Nope! YAY YAY BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!_

"Akko the truth is I've always liked you a lot, in fact the reason I was crying was cause I thought you rejected me back there…" Mari confessed.

_NO WAY! That was why… so that boyfriend part was a lie eh… heh heh retribution time… _"Mari I'm gonna make you feel good….."

"Oh! Akko!" Mari gasped. "Heh heh I'm gonna make you feel soooo good just like that 'boyfriend' of yours did"

"Ummmm Akko… There was no boyfriend I made it up… gomen" Mari chuckled nervously.

"Ohhhhhhhh? Really now Mari did you perhaps say that to get me jealous hmmm? It seem I have to punish you…"

"Wait Akko… Lets talk this out… ohhh not there OH MY GOD!" Mari screamed out.

For the next 5 hours there was nothing but moans and screams from Mari's room, Mari was punished by Akko on her bed…

"Ugh I knew it… oh well at least they won't get pregnant, thank god my husband isn't hearing this…" Mrs. Kumakura muttered. Little did she know her husband HAD HEARD EVERYTHING and was now sobbing in a dark corner.

**That's it! Finished Fin The END! God that was the longest I have ever written but probably still pretty short compared to others heh heh. I guess Mari and Akko and the middle and end were a little ooc oh well and what happened at the end is for you to decide/think of. If your pervy like me you'll think of well… pervy things. If your pure then just consider them watching a REALLY LONG MOVIE. As always thanks for reading/skimming. I know I made a few errors but well I don't have anyone to check over me and plz offer tips/kind corrections. Heck I don't care as long as you comment you can flame I guess… just plz don't be too harsh**

**To: Hikari Yamato My first reviewer thanks! I still think you're a legend and an awesome writer since you reviewed first would you like to be put into this story? If you do tell me if you don't just tell me/ don't reply **

**This actually goes for any1 that reviews this story 1 cookie = put into 1 story review= 1 cookie **

**If you want insert your desired character name/personality/evil or good**

**CHEERS! OTAKUS FOREVER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey,hey whats goin on guys. I know its been a while and probably noone is reading this XD but it has been a long time 1 month to be exact..? School and something else preoccupied me but right now I am just sorta motivated so heres chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this but I wish I did.**

**Appearance of Sugi and Tamami! ( I spelled those right, right? ) Of course their gonna be together duh!**

Mari and Akko were finally together and things couldn't be better except for the fact that Sugi guessed their relationship and was now continually torturing them about it. But that's besides the point, they were happy and together.

Anyway on one sunny Saturday afternoon the four of them decided to get together and do something because there were no anime things going on in town, no new men/mixers in town, and Akko and Mari just wanted to have some fun.

"What a great day!" shouted an overhyper otaku named Tamami. "Sigh, you are soooo immature Tamami and how's it a good day? All you bought are a bunch of mangas and some uniforms…" said an exasperated Sugi. Tamami grinned as she said, "Not just any costume they're the ultra, rare, super deluxe, male fantasy, otaku special premium cosplay costumes!" By now Sugi was glaring "super,deluxe, male fantasy what?" Tamami looked as if she was struck, "w-w-w- what? You've never heard of the best cosplay costume of the world? Sugi replied with "no, nope, none at all" Tamami passed out for .3 seconds before getting back up and explaining in great detail what it was. Sugi tried her best not to cripple her best friend.

Mari and Akko looked at the scene that had befallen them. Mari was the first to speak "so… should we do something about that?" Akko's grin was so wide that she could barely talk "ngh… ngh … nugi" Mari was just confused "What did you say Akko? And would you mind not smiling like that it kinda creeps me out" said Mari. "I said wanna bet how long it'll take for Sugi and Tamami to get together?" Mari almost choked on spit "w-w-w- what the hell are you talking about Akko? Look at them, they're two completely different people!" Akko replied with " Eh, you know how they say opposites attract or something? And besides look at them arguing they totally look like a married couple!" Mari had to agree but a thought popped into her head. "Hey… wait a minute if arguing makes you look like a couple then we aren't like a couple at all just two friends hanging out!" The more Mari thought about it, the more upset she became. Akko answered eventually with "yeah I guess so but its good that we don't fight right? And besides I… love… you…" every word had extra emphasizes on it. Mari blushed and thought how 3 little words could make her feel so much better.

Akko said "Ok back to the problem at hand I bet… 50 bucks that they get together within a month!" Mari said "I bet a hundred that they get together by the end of the week" Akko looked surprised "Whoa, Mari I thought you would be the type to bet low and say that they get together like a year from now" Mari grinned mischievously "I guess it just means you don't know everything about me Akko-chan"

Here's what Akko's brain was thinking _'did she just call me chan? Holy crap. Its like a different Mari! But… I like it!'_ Basically these thoughts and other sexual thoughts were running through her head, she recovered in about 10 seconds or so…

"Akko? You there?" Mari asked her friend/girlfriend. Akko stumbled as she said "Huh? Oh yeah and anyways I take your bet! But… I don't think I have a hundred dollars…"

Mari was grinning like the Chesmire cat when she replied "Don't worry if you lose pay me what you got and you can make the rest up with your body" Akko was shocked "w-w-w- what are you talking about?" Mari was still grinning when she said "Hmmm… lets see; how about 5 dollars is a make out session, 10 dollars is a strip dance, 20 dollars is some light teasing, and… 50 dollars and above is…" She whispered it into Akko ears slowly so she would hear _**every **_word. When she finished Akko was blushing mad red and was clumsier then normal, she looked like she got hit by a bat. "Y-y-y your on!" was all she could say.

Two things happened after that; First Akko passed out shortly afterwords and two for first time in her life she actually was looking forward to losing.

End Fin (kinda short I know my bad I burned out at the end)

**How was it guys? Good, Bad, don't really care? You guys still awake? Anyways that was that kinda a cliffee/ cliffhanger. I'll update soon I promise definitely shorter then a month. But my favorite author on Fanfic hasn't updated in almost a year so… a month really isn't that long but I'll try and do it within a week maybe? Anyways guys chill and cya next time I hope and stay who you are yeah! FOREVER YURI!**


	4. Chapter 4

Girlfriends drabble 4!

**Yay yay yeahhhhh! After 4 months of laziness I'm back! Anyways 100 drabbles here I come! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this cause if I did I woulda added a lot more echhi/perverted scenes.**

It had been a day since Mari and Akko made their 'bet'. Mari was currently trying to figure out a fool-proof plan to get Sugi and Tamami together but… they all ended up in failures. It was just too hard! Okay, the only thing those two had in common was that they both liked nightclubs and they liked to argue with each other. Hmm, not too much to go on. She could set them up to go to a mixer but then Sugi would start flirting with other guys and then get drunk. She just didn't know what to do. They were just polar opposites… even though opposites attract, it's hard to make them attract forcibly. Mari screamed in frustration. She was going to lose this bet… wahhhh! She was so looking forward to doing things to Ako too…

Meanwhile….

Ako was also trying to devise a plan to get Sugi and Tamami together. Not like she wanted to lose on purpose or anything… she was doing this for her friends _and her pleasure…_ wait no! It was just for her friends and no other reason! Hmm she could force those two to make out… no that's a no go because they've already kissed before. This was harder then she originally thought. Eventually she gave up and fell asleep muttering 'Mari'.

The next day

Mari was miserable. She hadn't made any progress with her 'plan' and apparently neither had Ako because she outright said so. This was gonna be a long day…

The following day

Progress: 0

The day after that…

Progress level: 0%

The 5th day

… nothing

6th day

Mari still hadn't thought of anything and Ako had squat nothing. Mari thought _Oh well, lets just see how this plays out._

Final Day

Ako faked a laugh "hahaha! Looks like you'll be owing me 100 bucks now Mari!" But in her mind this is what she thought _F*ck! I really wanted Mari to do all those things to me! Why? Does this world just not like me or something? Sh*ttttttttttt!_

Mari stared glumly at Ako and said "Well, I did set one thing up over this week… we'll see how it plays out." Ako blinked a couple times and asked "What did you set up?"

Mari pointed, Ako saw and gasped. Sugi and Tamami were together and seemed like they were shopping together? "D-Did you set them up for a date?" Mari grinned "Yep… we'll see how it plays out."

Sugi was bored… scratch that, she was beyond bored. The only reason she was wasting a perfectly good date with a rich as* guy with tons of money was because of her best friend Tamami… yes… Tamami is my best friend. Ouch that hurt. Okay I may be in love with Tamami… but the blockhead Otaku never gets a hint. It was starting to get old but whenever she sees Tamami smiling, it makes everything go away. She loved Tamami but… will she ever love me back?

Tamami, our fearless Otaku leader was nervous. Lately she was always nervous around Sugi, this never happened before… I mean I could walk the streets naked and wouldn't give a care in the world but even holding hands with Sugi would make her break out in hives (not literally). It became clear a couple days ago when I talked to Mari, I loved Sugi, that's why I asked her out when it was cosplay anime day. I'm also trying my best at avoiding anime stores and doing stuff she likes. I love her that much… but does Sugi-san love me? Well, it doesn't matter I'll find out today, no matter what!

Right at that moment it started raining… Sugi cursed "Crap! Bad weather… looks like we gotta postpone our date Tamami…" Sugi turned around and just noticed that Tamami had gone missing. Sugi found the anime otaku running towards the park. So, she quickly followed and eventually got to the park. She was soaked and desperately trying to find Tamami. Sugi found Tamami sitting at one of the benches drenched. She quickly ran towards Tamami and cried out "Hey! Tamami why are you over here? I was looking all over for you. Come on… I'll take you home."

Tamami stared at the sky and laughed. After laughing for a couple minutes which had eventually reduced to chuckling, she stared into Sugi's eyes and said it "I love you…"

Sugi was beyond shocked. First, her best friend had decided to run to the park in the pouring rain. Second, she had laughed like a maniac for a couple minutes. Third…. She just confessed to me!

Both of them remained silent, the only sound that could be heard was the pouring rain fall. The first to break the silence was Tamami, "Ha-ha I guess you find me a weirdo now don't you? Oh, wait, you already thought I was one right? Ha ha ha"

Sugi was about to respond but noticed the flowing rain coming out of Tamami's eyes. No, they weren't rain, they were tears. Sugi said nothing, she walked to Tamami and embraced her.

**Later that day… At Tamami's place**

Tamami was currently taking a shower. She had a number of things on her mind… first and foremost was that she needed to find out what that hug meant. Was a rejection hug or a hug that was the beginning of their relationship? She had to know so… she burst out of the shower and questioned Sugi-san herself.

"Sugi! Answer truthfully, what did that hug mean? Do you love me or not?"

Sugi ignored the sight of a naked Tamami and answered "I-I do love you… I… want to go out with you!"

Tamami smiled and sighed in relief, _So… Sugi loves me too… I'm so happy!_

Sugi noticed Tamami smiling and smiled herself. And then she gently leaned forward and gave Tamami a kiss on the lips. Tamami was surprised but soon kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance. They soon ran out of air and separated with some saliva still connecting their mouths.

Tamami panted and said "I love you Sugi… even more than anime."

Sugi replied "I love you too… forever Tamami."

**Some stuff happened after this… but the author is too pure (no he's not, he just can't write good…) So… basically I'm asking everyone to imagine what happened Sorry guys….**

It was official. By Monday everyone knew that Tamami and Sugi were going out. It could be because of the way they smiled and held hands… or it could be the way Tamami announced their relationship over the intercom. Which, kinda ticked… no pissed off Sugi but she held her anger and promised to 'punish' Tamami later. Need less to say, it gave most guys and some girls nosebleeds.

Mari and Ako watched the whole thing from afar. They grinned to each other and gave each other highfives and a thumbs up. But then Mari remembered their 'bet'. She smirked evilly at Ako. Mari then proceeded to drag Ako with her out of school to the nearest hotel.

… **A lot of stuff happened afterwards…..**

**Fin**

**Hope you guys liked it! Again… I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a year… but I'll try to update every week cause if I don't I'm never gonna complete this 100 drabbles project am I? **

**Preview: …. Idk…. I have no clue on what to write….**


End file.
